


...chess, man

by lostnfound14



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, just a little drabble i had in my head, okay not REALLY an OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnfound14/pseuds/lostnfound14
Summary: A small journey into the head of that kid from Homecoming who was in the bathroom when Happy and Peter were talking/at Chess Club when Peter and Ned were hiding from Vulture's lackeys. He doesn't have a name from the movie so imagine yourself, the reader, as him.Or,That weird white boy is the Spider-Man. You kind of freak out.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	...chess, man

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a quick little piece i dashed off last night because it was a fun plot bunny. enjoy!

Typically, you like to mind your own business. You play chess, you do well in school, you have friends. You stick to a routine. It’s nice. It’s simple. And it’s gonna get you into one of the Ivies one day.

But something has been bothering you lately. It’s a little thing, something that might mean nothing in the long run, but yet, it still presses gently at the back of your mind, reminding you that sometimes you really can’t escape a little mystery.

It’s that white kid you keep running into. “Peter,” you heard the sweaty man in the bathroom call him. What the hell were they talking about anyway? Usually, when a grown man and a young boy are in a bathroom together you might want to keep your phone close for a quick call to 911. Also, why was he acting so suspicious that one time, hiding behind the wall like one of those dudes in an action movie? 

He’s a weird dude. And honestly, you sleep just fine not knowing what his deal is. So it’s really just a coincidence that you have that little “a-ha” moment. Because the truth is literally right there in front of your face. 

You’re leaving one day after Chess Club, using one of the back exits that you’re sure only you and the janitors know about (it gets you to the train faster) when you hear the sound of rustling behind one of the dumpsters. Your first instinct is to ignore it. Rats, you know. Those freak you the hell out even if they’re pretty common in New York. 

But the rustling is a bit too loud for it to be just one rat. _Oh, God,_ you think momentarily. _Multiple rats? I’m good._ So you pick up your pace to get past the dumpster as quickly as possible, but as you start to see around the corner of the dumpster, you realize it’s not a rat, or rats, at all. 

It’s that goddamn white boy. And he’s in his boxers. And he’s jumping into what looks like a red-and-blue version of one of those inflatable sumo suits. Then he pulls out a mask from his backpack and pulls it on, and –

Oh. 

What the _hell?_

He presses the emblem on his chest and sure enough, you’re looking at the Spider-Man from YouTube in all of his spandex glory.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” you can’t help but groan. 

Those creepy mechanical eyes meet yours and widen almost comically. The Spider-Man starts and stumbles back into the wall, only regaining his footing when his back is against it. 

“Oh – um, it’s not what it looks like, man…” he trails off, probably realizing he sounds like a dumbass in the middle of the sentence. 

“You’re the fucking Spider-Man,” you say, just to speak it into existence. You go to school with the Spider-Man. You just saw the Spider-Man in just his boxers in the middle of a back alley behind the school. And he’s _jacked._ Like, seriously, those abs are–

_Okay,_ you think. _Not the time to get into a gay panic._

“Yup,” he manages, laughing weakly as if he wishes he were anywhere but here. 

“Um,” you swallow. What the hell else are you supposed to say to a _superhero?_ “I’m not gonna, like, tell anyone.” His shoulders automatically relax, the tension in them disappearing (he has muscles _literally everywhere)_ and he lets out a breath.

“Okay, thanks, man,” he rushes, pushing himself off of the wall. “If we’re done talking, I kinda got a few things to do, so…” he jerks a thumb upwards, not sideways. Oh, yeah. He can do that thing with those strings that come out of his wrists. You’ve seen the videos. They’re pretty badass. 

“Yeah, um,” you stumble, hating yourself for still sounding starstruck. “Be... safe.”

You imagine him smiling under that creepy mask as he shoots you a thumbs up. “Thanks, buddy. Take care of yourself.” Like that, the awkward white boy is gone and Spider-Man has taken his place.

He shoots up into the air, like, way higher than a regular human can jump, and swings away on his strings. When he’s disappeared over one of the buildings, you pinch yourself, just to be sure.

“Ow.”

**Author's Note:**

> that kid deserved more screen time and a name and some more characterization because hello he was funny as hell. thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed this, if you did leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
